


hey, mister superstar

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Reiji's hands feel shaky. This is exciting. This is new. This is strange, to know he's about to get down with someone he met barely even five minutes ago.





	hey, mister superstar

Magic. The man is magic.

Reiji watches in awe, entranced by the man on stage. He's been to this bar before, but apparently not enough because he's never seen this man performing. He'd definitely remember if he did. He has the voice of an angel, a very, very attractive angel that's making it hard to pay attention to much else.

It's for that that Reiji nearly chokes on his spit when the mystery man walks his way. He's done for the night, he's said his thank yous to the crowd. _Why's he not leaving? Why's he sitting down with me? Oh god, oh—_

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" He asks, but he's already sat down and made himself comfortable.

Reiji nods. "I liked your show," he says, but immediately regrets it. That's so lame. This man has heard that a thousand times, no doubt.

He doesn't get an eye roll, or an asshole response, but instead a genuine smile.

"Thanks, kid," he holds his hand out to him across the table. "I could kinda tell from how you were drooling over here, but it's nice'a'you to say."

Reiji feels his face get hot. Oh no. How did he notice? He was just a face in the crowd. Reiji shakes his hand anyways, giving him a confident smile to mask his nerves.

"I'm sure you have a lot of people daydreaming about you," Reiji winks, pleased when the other looks flustered.

"Dunno if I'd bet on that. I'm not much."

"So he's humble too," Reiji laughs. "You're amazing."

"If I were amazing I wouldn't be playin' in bars still," he points out. "Maybe one day. Just not yet."

Reiji guesses that's fair. Most people don't dream of playing in some small town bar that probably doesn't pay much. He sees disappointment on the man's face for a hot second, before it's gone just as quickly.

"Hey. I never caught your name," Reiji changes the subject, not wanting to make him moody. That wouldn't be very nice.

"Ranmaru."

"Reiji."

"Y'know Reiji, you're the first person I've ever sat down with in here," Ranmaru tells him. As soon as he says it, Reiji feels special.

"Why?" Reiji sits his chin in his palms.

Ranmaru seems to think about his next words. "Never seen someone so starstruck over me. And you're nice lookin'."

The warmth returns to his face, smiling stupidly. "Oh? Think I am?"

Ranmaru nods. "Very. Got a pretty smile, too," he grins, mimicking Reiji's pose. "What do ya say? How 'bout we go somewhere more private?"

He feels his heart speed up, wanting to cover his face in embarrassment about how red it probably was. Reiji doesn't even know this guy, other than a half hour's worth of his music and his first name. He's never really done the whole hook-up thing.

Before he knows he's decided, Reiji nods. Ranmaru stands up and he follows him to a room in the back of the bar. It must be where they let the performers get themselves together, a makeshift little dressing room.

Reiji's hands feel shaky. This is exciting. This is new. This is strange, to know he's about to get down with someone he met barely even five minutes ago. He never took himself for that kind of man, but here he was, enjoying every second of it already.

Ranmaru's hand brushes Reiji's hair from his face, trailing down his cheek to rest there. His hands are warm and rough, likely from playing his guitar. He's skilled at it. He has to have been playing for years. Reiji leans into the touch.

"You just gonna stand around?" Ranmaru teases, and Reiji realizes he's right. He's being kind of awkward right now, following Ranmaru's lead like a lost puppy.

"Oh. I—" he stumbles for the words, suddenly unsure of himself. "I just don't... do this often."

"Do what?"

"Just... this. One night things. Y'know?" Reiji lets Ranmaru pull him closer. The feeling of his strong arms around his waist makes him feel a little calmer.

"Mm. I get it," Ranmaru looks over him, making Reiji's nerves return. "Doesn't have to be a one night thing though. Depends."

Reiji feels the rest of his confidence die, seeing the look in Ranmaru's eyes. Mischief and something else. Something more intimate. This guy is a people pleaser. He's doing this so Reiji feels comfortable. Awkward sex isn't any fun. But for some reason, he thinks it might just be genuine.

He relaxes more when Ranmaru kisses him, pushes his back up against the door. Reiji smiles into it when the other fumbles for the knob to lock the door.

It doesn't take very long for Ranmaru to get eager, but Reiji likes it. His hand slides up his shirt, brushes over his sides. Reiji responds with his hands in the other's hair, catching a tiny noise when he pulls.

Ranmaru's hand finds the back of his thigh, holding it up against his own. Reiji isn't too sure about standing on one leg with his knees feeling shaky as it is, but Ranmaru would catch him if he fell. Wouldn't he? It'd be hard to fall with him pressed so close to him. Lord knows he'd find a way anyways.

He tugs again on Ranmaru's wild hair, gently before his fingers curl in it. His hips grind against Reiji's, so, _so_ nicely. He feels himself getting hard, groaning when Ranmaru angles his thrusts even better.

"Like that?" Ranmaru teases, brushing Reiji's hair aside to leave kisses up and down his neck.

"Yeah—" Reiji feels his leg drop, swallowing hard when Ranmaru palms him through his jeans instead. "Th...that's good too."

Ranmaru chuckles, a rich, deep sound that makes Reiji's spine tingle. It really doesn't help any. He moves in time with his hand, and he can't decide whether he wants his hand or his grinding. Both are hot. Both could get him off.

Ranmaru drops to his knees before Reiji can think about it too hard. He lifts his shirt, motioning for Reiji to hold it up. Oh. Oh, this is happening now.

Reiji can't say he'd thought about this, but now those thoughts fill his mind. What it'll look like. He bites his lip, feeling anxious as he tugs his jeans down.

The real picture is cuter than anything he could think of. Ranmaru's smile when he kisses the tip of his cock is so sweet, it makes Reiji's knees feel weak.

"You keep gettin' prettier," Ranmaru flirts, running his tongue along Reiji's length. Reiji sucks in a breath and bites his lip again.

He's turned his attention away, but when Ranmaru notices he tells him to stop. To be loud. The wink he gives Reiji nearly makes him choke.

But he listens. When Ranmaru takes him into his mouth properly, Reiji lets the moan he's held this whole time slip out. His fingers thread into Ranmaru's hair, reveling at how soft it is. They curl when he grunts around him. He likes it when Reiji messes with his hair, doesn't he?

Deciding to test that, he tugs, toes curling at how it feels to have him moaning around his cock. Oh, he likes it. Reiji likes it too, if that's the reaction he's gonna get for it.

Ranmaru's eyes look up to Reiji when he rocks back, giving him a little grin. "So you're figurin' me out now, huh?"

Reiji chuckles, and nods. He pushes Ranmaru's bangs out of his face, just an excuse to pet his hair some more. "Got anymore secrets I should know?"

"Got a lot of secrets," he winks again, going back to his wonderful job of sucking. Reiji's head falls back against the door, closing his eyes. Ranmaru's so good at this. As his tongue flattens against him, hand following his mouth, it feels like heaven.

Reiji feels it come over him in a wave, the tight ball building in his stomach. Ranmaru's tongue flicks against his tip now and then, a warm hand cupping his balls. He tugs at Ranmaru's hair without thinking, almost coming when he groans.

"S...Stop," Reiji's voice is quiet, and he presses his back against the door to get his hips away. "I'm gonna—"

"Come?" Ranmaru pulls back but his hand doesn't stop. Reiji nods. "Then come, baby."

Something about the way he says it like a dare, or the way his eyes twinkle when he sees Reiji twitch, seems to snap his resolve right in two. Reiji's hand fists in his shirt, gasping for breath as he squeezes his eyes shut. He can feel Ranmaru's hand slow down, sighing as he licks the little bit still leaking out off the head.

Reiji takes a moment for his brain to kick back on, feeling his heart hammer when he looks down. "I'm sorry, I—"

"It's alright," Ranmaru shakes his head. Reiji came all over his shirt, and his face too for that matter, but Ranmaru's already licked it off his chin. "I'm gonna take it off anyways, ain't I?"

Oh, yeah. Reiji's the only one who's gotten off. Ranmaru's still waiting for his turn. It feels selfish, but he doubts he'll have problems with a round two with this man.

"Yeah," Reiji returns his grin as he stands up, watches him take the shirt off and throw it to the chair in the corner. He'll regret that if it gets on the chair too. But Reiji isn't going to stop him.

Ranmaru's well built. Broad shoulders and nice, chiseled abs. The trail of dark, curly hair leading into his jeans. How in the world could he want _Reiji_? Just seeing him shirtless makes him self conscious.

Reiji's pulled his boxers back up by now, and kicked his pants off all the way. Ranmaru presses their hips together again. He's hard, he can feel it through his jeans.

"You're really handsome," Reiji finally says, and again, it's so awfully lame. He probably hears that one too. Reiji can't be the first person Ranmaru's ever had a go with. He's heard everything, for sure.

But again he surprises him, with a coy little smile. "You're not half bad," he says playfully, wiggling his hips against Reiji's.

"I'm... kinda bad, compared to you," he laughs nervously, regretting it when Ranmaru frowns a little.

"You're _real_ cute," he reassures, letting go of his waist to get Reiji's shirt off as if to prove his point.

Reiji's lean, but he could never even dream of being attractive. His stomach is soft and he's hardly got any muscles. He's so short, too. He has to look up to look into Ranmaru's eyes. But Ranmaru looks at him with a want so obvious it makes him feel flustered and tingly.

Ranmaru closes the gap again, stealing more kisses from Reiji. He tangles his fingers back into his hair, getting his spirit back. Ranmaru wants him. He wants Ranmaru.

**Author's Note:**

> wbk ranmaru's hair is real fuckin crusty after being bleached to hell and back but shut up the laws of nature dont apply to poorly written porn in MY household
> 
> anyhow, i dont normally like hookup smuts but this idea slapped my ass and called me a bottom so i had to write it. i will have the next chapter up sometime in the near future, probably. thats the juicy stuff (h,hehahhja..,.)


End file.
